All My Loving
by PaulieMacca
Summary: Paul and John are young scousers, who only just recently met. They were never different to any other boys their age, but now they've met everything is beginning to change, and they're both questioning the same thing... their sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Paul's POV

'Wow.' Paul thought, having never seen anybody so beautiful before. But this wasnt right. He wasnt looking at some bird across the classroom. He wasn't looking at girls in a magazine. He was staring at a man. _A beautiful man._ Strumming at his guitar strongly and singing his heart out, flipping his brown hair between lyrics. He elbowed his friend, Ivan, who had brought him along to this performance on a warm summers evening.

'Who's that Ivan?' He asked, not taking his eyes off the man.

'Who?' Ivan asked, pulling his eyes away from some fit bird he'd spotted. 'Oh, John? He's one of The Quarry Men. Nice lad, met him a few months back.'

'Oh. He's very good isnt he?' Paul replied, flipping his own hair. He suddenly felt very conscious of how he looked. He only felt like this with girl, never with lads. He wasn't queer. Or, at least he thought he wasn't. This 'John' lad was making him question everything.

When The Quarry Men had finished, and it was time for them to leave the stage, he felt his arm being pulled by someone- Ivan.

'C'mon Paul let me introduce you to him, he might let you in his band y'know' Ivan said, whilst dragging Paul over to John. When they were in front of him, Paul struggled to stop his jaw from dropping. This man was absolutely gorgeous. He didn't have anything bad going for him. He was perfect.

'Hiya John! Got someone I'd like you to meet. This is Paul, Paul McCartney' Ivan said, signalling at Paul. Paul gave a pathetic attempt at a smile and regretted it immediately.

'Alright Paul? I'm John Lennon. What brings you here?' John asked, with a charming smile. Paul almost forgot how to talk.

'Urm, Ivan brought me. Thought I'd like it.' He finally managed to reply. Paul looked up and straight into John's eyes. They held perfect eye contact for a few seconds, until John broke the silence.

'Do you play? Y'know, guitar?' He asked, still looking over at Paul, who was now stood quite close with Ivan.

'Um yeah I guess so. I'm not very good though' Paul replied, knowing deep down John would realise Paul was being modest.

'Oh I don't know about that' John replied, looking around behind him. He spotted what he was looking for, and picked up his guitar from its stand. He pointed it towards Paul, just close enough for him to touch it. 'Have a go. Go on, try a few chords' Paul did hesitate, but wanted to avoid embarrassment by saying no. He looked at it, and played a short, fast melody. John looked at him in amazement, watching his fingers pluck every string. When Paul finished, he looked up at John, who was staring open mouthed.

'Oh wow! You're bloody amazing!' He said.

'Do you think so?' Paul asked, once again being purposely modest. He knew he was good.

'Yeah! Well, obviously not as good as me, but you can try!' John joked. 'Hey, have you ever thought of joining a band? We could really use your skill here, we aren't very good!'

'Really? You'd... You'd want _me?_' Paul asked, this time not being modest.

'Well, only if you'd want to that is...'

'Oh yes I would definately want to!' Paul almost shouted, not wanting John to change his mind. John chuckled at his eagerness.

'Well, that's settled then. I'll go tell the other lads.' John said, not giving Paul a chance to reply.

'Way to go Paul!' Ivan praised, nudging Paul slightly. Paul had forgotten that Ivan was there. He'd forgotten anybody was there. It had just been him, and John Lennon. John Lennon, the man that changed Paul.


	2. Chapter 2

John's stomach was doing little somersaults as he walked away from Paul. The little voice inside his head was saying 'You aren't queer! You're not finding that man attractive!' but something else inside of him was telling him that Paul was what he wanted. No, Paul was what he needed. He looked behind him, and Paul was gone. John's heart dropped. He liked this man. Ivan would tell him where he lived. Paul would come and visit him, and they would...

'What am I thinking?' John asked himself aloud. He didnt like men. Men were for women, and women were for men. Men weren't for men. He was obviously very tired. He said his goodbyes to everybody, and went home.

The whole way home all that was going through his mind was Paul. He liked him. He liked him a lot. _But he was a_ man. He couldn't love a man. He managed to find the rest of his band in amongst the crowd and requested that they let Paul in the band. Some of them weren't very happy to begin with, but John didn't even care. Paul was the newest member, and nobody would take this away from him.

Paul was wandering home to 20 Forthlin Road, with nothing but John in his mind. He wanted to see John again. He wanted to get to know him and just be with him. Minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him.

'Hey, Paul! Wait up!' Paul recognised the voice in an instant. He spun around without hesitation and his hopes were true. John was walking towards him with a massive cheesey grin on his face. 'Alright mate?' He announced as he reached Paul.

'Im alright. What, you following me now or something?' Paul asked.

'Yeah because I'm so in love with you, can't keep myself away from you!' John joked. Paul gave him a playful punch in the arm. They continued walking towards 20 Forthlin Road. 'I actually came to tell you when our rehearsal will be. We're meeting tomorrow at mine. Mendips? Do you know it?'

'Yeah I know the place. What time?'

'As soon as you can mate. I'll be awake' They arrived outside Paul's house and stopped.

'Well this is my place. Do you wanna come in?' Paul asked, hoping the answer would be yes. John looked down at his watch and pulled a thinking face.

'Mimi isn't expecting me home for a couple of hours, so yeah why not?' They headed towards the door, and Paul knocked softly three times. An older man answered and stood aside for them to come in.

'Hi dad. This is John, he's letting me in his band' Paul explained to his father. His father outstretched a hand and shook John's firmly.

'Nice to meet you son, I'm Jim.' His father answered in a deep voice. John smiled, not wanting to make a bad impression on what he hoped to be his best mates father.

'Well we're going to go to my room now Dad and talk. Is Mike home?'

'Yeah, he's in his room. Shouldn't bother you for a few hours'

'Thanks Dad, see you!' Paul shouted, halfway up the stairs with John in tow. When they were out of Jim's eyesight, John had a quick peek at Pauls arse, and smiled to himself. They reached the top of the stairs and went into Paul's room. John tried to take all of the surroundings in. A guitar, lots of crumpled up paper on the floor, and an old bed.

'I know it isn't much, but it's enough.' Paul said, thinking John wouldn't like his room.

'No, it's perfect' John said pushing Paul out of the way and waltzing into his room. He thumbed at the strings on his guitar, which sounded perfectly in tune. He perched himself on the edge of his bed, which was surprisingly comfortable.

'Nice bed Paul, bit small if you wanted a bird over though!' John joked again.

'Oh that doesn't happen very often. Very rarely actually' Paul said, trying not to make eye contact with John as he knew he was blushing.

'Ah come on mate, you're telling me you don't get any action with the birds?' John knew he wouldnt talk about anything like this with his closest friends who he had known for years, but it felt normal with Paul. He'd met him about an hour ago, but he felt like they were best friends already.

'No. No one seems to be bothered with me' Paul said with an awkward smile on his face, trying to hide the hatred he had.

'You aren't a virgin are you mate?' John asked, being as forward as he could.

'No of course I'm not! I've had a few birds. Not many though. No one at my school is interested in that kind of stuff' Paul said, getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

'Come on mate. You must be kidding me. You play guitar! You must have women throwing themselves at you!'

'Not really. I bet you've had loads then haven't you?' Paul questioned.

'Too right! And they come back for more! Not blowing my own trumpet or anything but I am good!'

'Too much information Johnny!' Paul regretted the word Johnny leaving his mouth as soon as he said it.

'What did you call me?' John asked, turning his whole body towards Paul.

'Urm, I called you Johnny. Sorry.' Paul said, crimson with embarrassment. He'd just scared John away.

'Don't be sorry, Paulie!' John joked. Paul's face lit up. Did John like him too? No, stop thinking that Paul. He doesn't. And it would be illegal. All John was thinking was 'Oh my god he is hot.' over and over in his head.

'So, where's your Mum Paulie?' John asked. Paul straight away had tears in his eyes. John noticed, and didn't know what to do. He hadn't meant to upset him!

'Um. She died when I was 14. Just over a year ago actually. Didn't really even know she was ill. Our dad sent us off to my aunts to get us away from it all, and we got a call one morning saying she was dead. And that was that really.' Paul couldn't hold his tears in anymore, and one spilled over.

'Oh Paul, I didn't mean to upset you! Come sit here mate, just cry it out.' John said, beckoning him over. Paul obeyed, and came and sat by John. By now, he was beginning to sob. It was the first time he'd cried since he found out his mother had passed. He needed this. He needed to just cry it out. He hadn't even realised John was hugging him, and he was crying into John's chest. John rocked him back and forth for a good half an hour, as he sobbed and sobbed. They continued to hug even after Paul had stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3

It was John who broke the hug an hour later.

'I should be going really mate. It's quite late now. Are you okay now?' He queried, clearly worried about his new friend. Paul sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

'I think so. Thankyou so much for this Johnny, you didn't have to stay just because I was sad. I would have been okay alone.'

'Hey, I'm not going to let you stay alone when your crying about your Mum, and I was pretty upset myself. I mean, I wa imagining what it would be like not to get laid!' John joked, trying to lighten the mood. It did make Paul smile, but he was still hurting inside.

'You can stay here if you like, I dont mind I'll take the floor. Got a few spare pillows and stuff. It's pretty fangerous for you to be out alone at this time anyway.' Paul asked, hoping he would get the answer he wanted. John hesitated once again, but was only doing it for effect. He knew what his answer would be.

'Sure why not? Only if your Dad doesn't mind. And honestly I've shared beds with the other lads before, I don't mind sharing, I like someone to cuddle!' Neither Paul nor John were sure whether he was joking or not.

'I'll go okay it with Dad, but it should be alright.' Paul left the room and headed downstairs to his Dad. John could hear murmuring, and did a slight happy dance. He was sharing a bed with Paul McCartney! The lad he obviously fancied, and he was pretty sure he liked him back. He heard thuds as Paul headed back upstairs. He sat himself down on the bed to act naturally. Paul poked his head round the door and smiled.

'He said it's cool, as long as we don't get up to no bumming!' Paul joked.

'He actually said that?' John asked surprisedly.

'No of course he didn't, I just thought it would be funny.' He slowly walked over to his small wardrobe. 'I've got some pyjamas which should fit you. Might be more comfy for you to sleep in than that' he said, signalling to John's stage clothes. He produced a small pair of shorts and a vest.

'Are you sure they get classed as clothes?' John asked, but secretly liking how short they were. It would hopefully tease Paul. Paul smiled, and left the room taking his own pair of pyjamas with him. John presumed he was supposed to get changed, and took off his shirt. Just as he did, Paul returned. John didn't worry too much, but Paul couldn't take his eyes off John's hairy, muscular chest.

'Got a good enough look Paulie?' John joked, breaking Paul's trance. Paul felt a slight throbbing in his groin area, and made the excuse he needed to get a razor and quickly removed himself from the awkward situation. He heard John chuckling as he walked to the bathroom. What had just happened? Had he been turned on by a mans body? But this wasn't any man. This was John Lennon. John quickly changed, and went back to his room. John was sprawled out on his bed, pretending to sleep. Paul went over and pushed him off the bed.

'Hey!' John shouted, as he hit the floor. Wow John looked good in his pyjamas. John got himself up, and got under the duvet covers. He patted the bed next to him, enticing Paul into bed. Paul put out the light and got into bed. The bed was too small for them both, clearly, so they had to press themselves close to each other. They were facing each other, and could both feel each others hot breaths on their faces. John had a crazy smile on his face, and Paul was smirking. Paul and John alike were fighting every urge to kiss the other one. It seemed like they'd been there for ages, until John leant forward, and made contact with Paul's soft lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul pulled away, astonished at what John had just done.

'John? Did you just kiss me?' Paul asked, wide-eyed. John cleared his throat.

'Um. Yes. I think I did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-' he was interrupted by Paul's lips pressing firmly and urgently on his own. Paul was taken by surprise, and hesitated for a moment before kissing him back. John placed his hand in Paul's hair, rubbing the back of his head in time with the movement of his lips. Paul linked his hands at the small of John's back, pulling himself closer to his friend. Paul stopped, and pulled away.

'What's wrong Paulie? Don't stop. I like this.' John said, slowly leaning back towards Paul. Their lips brushed, but Paul stopped again.

'Are we crazy John? This is illegal you know. We're both _guys._' Paul replied, slowly releasing John from his grip.

'I guess it is crazy. But surely it's not illegal if we don't... you know...' John said.

'I know what you mean. But it doesn't feel right John' Paul lied. 'I just met you for a start. And judging by the hardness in your pants I can tell you would want more than kisses, and I'm not a law-breaker.'

'Woah. You're telling me that you didn't feel that down there too?' John said, nodding towards Paul's crotch suggestively.

'Of course I did. More quickly than I ever felt it with a bird. But John-' John interrupted him with a urgent kiss. Paul kissed back for a few seconds, and then stopped again.

'Woah. We have to stop. Maybe we could have something one day, but I just met you John. Let's just see where it goes okay? I don't want a potential loving relationship to turn into lust' Paul explained. John liked his explanation, but couldn't let a moment go past without a joke.

'Jesus Paulie, no wonder you never get laid!'

'Hey! I do so! I've had a few girls okay? I've had a few.'

'A few? Is that it? I've had so many I've lost count.' John replied.

'Sorry I'm not a fucking whore!' Paul joked back. 'And if you're so into birds, why did you kiss me? I'm not a bird.'

'Hey, I like to keep my options open. I haven't kissed a man before though. Honest.' John said, suddenly turning serious.

'So I was your first then, huh?'

'First man kiss, yes. It's different for me and you though Paul. I've kissed other birds, you haven't!' with a playful punch, John turned over and began to try to sleep. Paul also tried to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. _He'd kissed John Lennon._ No, _John Lennon kissed him. _Slowly, he fell asleep, and dreamt about kissing John, touching John, every single patch of John's skin...

He awoke with a start, and noticed his arms were wrapped tightly around John's waist. He was lying behind John, folding to match the shape of John's body. John was breathing slowly, his body moving gently with each breath. Paul could see over John's shoulder that the sun was coming up, and it was probably time to get up. He nudged john's back, which had sometime gotten bare during the night, with his lips. John inhaled deeply, and slowly turned his head to Paul.

'Hey you' he said, as he began to turn his body towards Paul. He almost fell off the tiny bed, but managed to keep his balance. He leant in, and brushed his lips on Paul's. He pressed his body into Paul's, knowing it would make Paul feel his hard groin. Paul pulled away, feeling a little pressured.

'Johnny. You know what I said last night. I'm not making this lust. I'm sorry, but little Johnny is going to have to stay locked away for a little while.' Paul chuckled to himself. 'Sorry John.'

'But Paulie' he finished his sentence with the most passionate kiss he'd given yet. He pushed his tongue against Paul's lips, and licked them softly. Paul opened his lips, and let John's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. When John's tongue collided with his, he pushed his tongue past John's and into his mouth. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, until they both had rock hard dicks.

'Paulie quit teasing me you know I want more than you' John said between soft moans.

'Sorry Johnny. But this is nice don't you think?' Paul said, leaning into kiss John again. This time it was Paul's turn to moan. He moaned into John's mouth softly and repeatedly. John cut the kiss again.

'Paulie please, let me touch you.'

'You are touching me silly' Paul said, referring to the hand which had found himself on Paul's arse cheeks.

'No. I want to be naked with you Paul. I want to make love to you.' John kissed him again.

'How Johnny? We're men. And I'm not even used to doing this with girls, let alone guys.'

'How many birds have you shagged Paul?' John asked, pulling away abruptly.

'Well, there's been quite a few-' he was interrupted.

'How many Paul?' John asked.

'What do you mean shagged though? I haven't gone all the way with all the girls I've had over.'

'You know what I mean by shagged. It means you put you di-'

'Okay, okay. Well, two I guess.' he explained.

'Two? Two?' John shouted, his voice rising.

'Well I've done other stuff with other girls haven't I? Girls never seem interested in going the whole way. So usually, I do something nice for them, and then we cuddle.'

'God Paulie you're such a girl! Have you even ever been sucked off?' John asked, beginning to get really interested in Paul's sex life.

'Well, this girl was going to do it before after I did her, but then she had to leave. So no, I guess not.' Paul said, his cheeks flushing red.

'Paulie, you have missed out on so much my boy.' John said, finishing the sentence with a passionate kiss.

'Surely it can't be _that _amazing can it? Sex must be better.' Paul said, defending his lack of sex life.

'It's the nicest thing a bird can do for you buddy. You can't ask for more than that. It's ace.' John said, staring into space at the memory.

'Quit teasing me. I can't help it that I never find anybody interested in sucking me off can I?' Paul said, getting increasingly redder.

'Hey, Paulie. I'm here. Quite happy to be your first but you're here not interested in me! I've never been rejected before. Ever.'

'Johnny, I would but-'

'I know, you don't want it to become lust. But it already is for me Paulie. It really is. And I'm pretty sure you feel it too. Don't try denying it, you know it's true.' John lent onto Paul, who was now led on his back, and tenderly kissed his lips. Paul kissed back, slowly getting better at something he didn't have much experience with. He felt John slowly lifting up his vest. He wasn't sure if he wanted to expose his body so early, but it felt right. It felt so right. John's chest was already bare, so it made it easier for him. John got on top of Paul, placing one leg either side of the slightly younger male. Their hard groins were touching through the fabric of their shorts and boxers, the fabric of the ones John was wearing being so thin he could see the outline of his dick. John looked into Paul's eyes, silently questioning him. Paul nodded, and they began kissing again, with much more passion than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Things began heating up very quickly in Paul's room. Both of their shorts were on the floor, and Paul was now straddling John, and their kisses had even more urgency and passion. John stopped and gazed into Paul's eyes.

'Are you sure you're ready to do this?' John asked for the fiftieth time. Paul nodded and kissed John. He reached below his own groin, and grabbed John's. John groaned loudly, and Paul shushed him. 'My dad and brother are here don't forget!' they continued kissing, Paul rubbing John's dick through his pants. John interrupted the kiss.

'Quit teasing me again Paulie! Take them off if you're going to do this to me.' Paul obeyed slowly, resuming the kiss. He reached for John's waistband, and slowly exposed his private area. Paul gasped, laying eyes on it for the first time. John returned the favour, slowly removing Paul's boxers. Paul began to feel very self conscious, but carried on as it still felt right. Within seconds, they were both naked, and they both paused to take in the new sights. Paul smiled, and kissed John. John pushed him off of him, and led him down on the bed. He moved slowly down Paul's chest, kissing every part of his body he could. He was at eye level with Paul's penis, amd looked back up at Paul. He looked very nervous, so John began very slowly. He placed his hand at the bottom of Paul's hard length, and brought his hand up slowly. He heard Paul moan, so repeated what he had just done again. He did it a few times, Paul moaning every time. When John thought he was ready, he parted his lips and placed his mouth around the tip of Paul's length. Paul moaned, placing a pillow over his face to stifle the noise. John licked slowly, doing exactly what he knew he liked personally. When he felt confident enough, and Paul's moans were beginning to get louder, he took more of it into his mouth. Sucking softly, he felt Paul nearing his climax. 'God you can tell he hasn't had this before!' he thought to himself, continuing to suck Paul off. God this was turning John on. He'd never felt pleasured giving a girl head before. His mind was quickly brought back to reality when Paul began panting, and moaning incresingly louder. He knew from experience what was coming next. He managed to prepare himself just in time for Paul to explode into his mouth, a rich, salty liquid filling it. John swallowed it almost instantly, as Paul's moans subsided. John brought himself back up to Paul's face, and kissed him softly.

'God, you taste salty!' Paul managed between strained breath.

'That's you darling.' John said, chuckling.

'I understand why you love that so much now! That was amazing!' Paul almost shouted, lowering his voice substantially immediately. 'How did you manage that?' He wondered in amazement.

'I don't know. I'm used to doing it to birds. It's very different with them. But I guess you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you were to do that to me...' John joked, flashing a cheeky smile.

'I've given plenty of girls head before! And is that a challenge, Mr Lennon?' Paul asked, with a sudden burst of confidence. He straddled John, and felt his length poking at his own. He kissed him thouroughly, and moved himself down so he was staring straight at John's dick.

'You don't have to do it today if you're not up to it Paulie.' John reassured him. 'I can always do it DIY style' he said, beaming.

'No, no. I'm going to return the favour' Paul said. 'Brace yourself Johnny' he said, moving his face closer. Before he had time to change his mind, his lips were round John's dick, and John was almost screaming in ecstasy.

'Oh, Paulie' John moaned, grabbing the back of Paul's head and pushing it down onto his dick. He was used to birds, who he felt more controlling over. But Paul... Paul changed him somehow. He felt himself nearing his climax, but didnt want the pleasure to end just yet. But Paul began doing something really different with his tongue, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Screaming Paul's name, he climaxed stronger than ever before, and filled Paul's mouth with his load. Paul, reluctant to swallow, spat into a tissue from the box on his bedside cabinet. Throwing it across the room to his bin, he led down next to John. John, still coming down from the best orgasm he'd ever had, was unable to talk. He lay down, panting. Eventually, he was able to, and managed

'Paulie. Wow.'

'You weren't so bad yourself you know.' Paul said, the confidence seemingly still with him.

'Thats better than any bird that's ever sucked me off. I know that wasn't easily comparable for you, but believe me, I dont think you would have got something that good from a bird.' John said, not wanting to sound too cocky or modest.

'John?' Paul asked, like a small boy wanting something.

'Whats up Paulie?' John asked, worried Paul was feeling regret about what they had just done.

'Johnny... I think... I think... Wait ignore the 'I think'. I love you Johnny.' Paul managed eventually. John was shocked. A bird had never told him she loved him. Without hesitation, he answered.

'I love you too, my Paulie.'


	6. Chapter 6

They lay huddled in each others arms, naked, for a while, until they realised it was quite far into the morning. John, cuddling Paul from behind, began stroking Paul's hair.

'You okay Paulie?' John asked, still stroking Paul's hair.

'Yeah, I'm good. Actually, I'm better than ever.' Paul pulled out of the hug, and sat on the edge of his bed, gathering his discarded clothes off the floor. John watched Paul intently as he dressed himself, feeling sad as he covered more and more of his flawless skin. Paul turned, dressed in black trousers but shirtless.

'You been watching me dress, Lennon?' Paul asked lying back down next to John, pressing their noses together.

'Of course I have. You're mine McCartney' John finished his sentence with a long peck on Paul's lips. 'Hmm. Suddenly I'm aware that you've dressed myself and I'm here naked. Was this your plan Paulie?' Once again finishing with a long urgent peck.

'Maybe. Or maybe I'm the only one that remembers we have to go to yours for a rehearsal some time today?'

'Shit' John said, jumping out of bed, almost knocking Paul out of his side. He grabbed his clothes he had been wearing the day before and threw them on quickly. 'Bathroom?' John asked. Paul pointed him in the right direction, paying close attention to how his ass moved as he sauntered away. He sat on his bed and began to think. _He'd just almost had sex with a man. _What was going on with him? He liked birds. He didn't like men. But _John..._

His thoughts were interrupted as John returned, zipping up his trousers. Paul forgot how good looking he was. How perfect he was.

'Are you going to put a shirt on, or just gaze at me all day?' John asked, sitting on Paul, straddling him.

'How do you expect me to get ready if you keep distracting me?' Paul said, between frequent kisses.

'What, so you don't like this then?' John questioned, stopping the kisses.

'I do John. This is just moving a little fast for me I think. I want to be with you, I want to be with you so bad but this is all really new to me, and I think we should just slow down. We only met yesterday night for God's sake.'

'Woah Paulie, this is new to me too you know. I've never sucked a guy off before! I've never felt this way about anybody before, especially a guy. I don't know whats going on anymore Paul. But I know I need you like I've never needed anybody before.'

'I need you too Johnny, but we need to slow things down okay? Please?' John leant in and pecked Paul's cheek, slowly getting off of Paul.

'Okay, whatever you need Paulie. I'll do anything to make you mine. So, what's this between us now then? Are we together, or are we seeing other people?'

'Well I'm probably not going to be ready to have sex for a little while, so if you want to be with other people then thats fine, I won't be angry.' Paul explained.

'Well I don't really want people to know I'm gay or whatever, so I can't change my way with the ladies Paulie can I?'

'No, I'm going to have to hide this from everyone too, so I might get a girlfriend or something maybe.'

'Paul, do you just want to forget what happened? Maybe it was a mistake. We aren't gay are we?'

'Yeah. Maybe we should' Paul lied.

'Okay. So, rehearsals?' John asked.

'Yeah, we're going to be so late!' Paul laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few years later, and Paul was still absolutely in love with John. George Harrison had now joined the group, also an attractive boy, and they were all off to Hamburg with Stuart Sutcliffe and Pete Best as 'The Beatles'.

In a cramped taxi, Paul was sandwiched between John and George on the backseat. It was a long joruney, so Paul felt his mind wandering. He thought back to that morning where he and John almost... should have... would have...

He felt the farmiliar throbbing in his crotch and began thinking of other things. Like the girls he'd slept with since being with John, and how they couldn't make him feel half as good as John had. John was just... John was perfect. They hadn't spoken about that morning since it had happened, and it seemed like John had moved on. All John could talk about in the taxi was how many girls he was going to get lucky with during this trip. George, who was still a virgin, nodded along pretending he understood. Paul just sat there and pretended to listen. Pretended to think about anything but being with John and how great it would be.

They pulled up outside a rough looking hotel in the car behind Pete and Stu. John and George got out, leaving Paul to pay the taxi driver. When Paul got out, the other lads were heading inside. He followed and noticed the interior was just as awful as the exterior. The wallpaper was peeling, and the walls were all damp. John was talking to the receptionist, who showed them up to their room. They were all sharing one room, three bunkbeds in one tiny room.

'You still planning to have loads of birds over then mate?' George joked to John.

'Course I am mate! You guys can just shut your ears.'

'Well how do you know we wont have girls here too?' George asked again, and you could hear in his voice how much he was longing to lose his virginity.

'Haha, I'm sorry Georgie, aren't you our little virgin?' John teased. Paul intercepted, as George meant a lot to him.

'Woah, John. Don't go teasing George because he's a virgin. He's sensible, you don't want to get involved with love and stuff Georgie believe me.' He caught John's eye and they shared an awkward glance. 'Anyway. Aren't you with Cynthia?'

'Yes I'm with Cyn. But, what happens in ze Germany, stays in ze Germany' John said, in his awful German accent. Paul smirked anyway, even though he had heard it repeatedly since they had heard they were off to Hamburg, and was quite frankly bored of it.

'But John, it's cheating' Pete piped up.

'Oh shut up Pete. Like you're not gonna get laid a million times' John smirked.

'Lets just get down to the club and see what they say before we all kill each other. And Georgie, remember, you're 18, not 17.' Paul said, controlling the group, as they always did.

'Right. I will do.' George said, walking out of the door. Pete and Stu followed, so it was just Paul and John left. John grabbed Paul's arm as he tried to leave.

'Oi' he whispered 'Quit it will you? If I want to get laid by some German birds, I will. Cyn's probably had loads of guys since we left anyway. Just stop being such a girl.'

'Oh I'm the girl? I'm sorry, didn't you admit to me you were _gay _a few years ago? And then just completely pretend like it didn't happen?' John squeezed his arm.

'Shut up Paul. You said yourself it was a mistake. Don't go ruining our friendship after a few minutes of stupidity okay?'

'A few minutes of stupidity? Really? Don't be so pathetic John. You know you liked it'. By now, their voices were getting louder.

'What are you doing guys? C'mon we gotta go!' George shouted. John and Paul shared a deep glance, and then began heading out. Paul couldn't help but think about where that conversation would have ended up if George hadn't of called to him.

That evening, they finished up their show and headed into the bar to celebrate. George, drinking illegally, got very drunk. Paul was left to look after him, whilst the other lads began looking for girls. George was still drinking excessively, so Paul decided it was time to get him home so he could sleep it off. He shouted to Stu, who replied with 'Don't wait up for us!' and then disappeared into the crowd. Paul drooped George's arm over his shoulder, and supported him all the way back to their room. When they finally reached there, after George stopped repeatedly to vomit, Paul set him down on the bottom bunk of one of the 3 bunks. George was already asleep, so Paul was basically alone. He stripped down to his pants, and climbed the ladder to the bunk above George. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while before he dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Paul heard the door slamming, and murmurs of three voices he didn't recognise. It took him a while to realise what was going on, and then it occured to him. _The lads had brought some girls home._

**_John had brought a girl home._**

He pretended to be asleep, as it would be far less awkward that way.

'Bagsy the bottom bunk!' he heard a drunken voice shout. John. He heard beds creaking as the lads and their girls climbed in. John was in the bunk next to him, on the bottom. Nobody, luckily had taken the top bunk next to him. He didn't need to see that. Stu and Pete seemed to realise him and George were sleeping, and kept quiet. John however, seemed too drunk to care. He could see exactly what they were doing, even though they were under the covers. They were kissing passionately, but clearly not as passionate as it once was between the two of them. There was a lot of giggling and grunting coming from John's bed, but they clearly weren't quite having sex yet. Clothes began to fly out of under the covers, and Paul felt like he should be looking away now, but he couldn't. He had to watch. There seemed to be a lot of giggling, and probably foreplay judging by the movement. Then, they seemed to pass the stage where he and John had gotten to. There was a lot more grunting and now moaning mainly from the girl. _John wasn't moaning much_. He had gotten more moaning when he and John were together. They seemed to be moving an awful lot now, repeatedly up and down. He had never watched anybody have sex before. He was getting very turned on. His crotch area was fully hardened, probably because he was wishing he was the one with John. But he wasn't. Some slag from the club was. He glared down at the bunk until he heard frequent moans of ecstasy from the woman, and an very loud grunt from John. He recognised that grunt. He had caused that grunt before. The covers came down off their heads, and he saw John's beautiful face uncovered. John kissed the girl he was with, before turning towards Paul. His eyes caught with Paul's momentarily, and he finally realised what he'd just put Paul through. He closed his eyes and turned away again. Paul realised he was still very hard, and nobody seemed to be looking. He decided if everyone else- bar George- had gotten laid, he decided he deserved some pleasure too. So, he shut his mind off of everything and just imagined the morning he spent with John. Touching John... Kissing John... Being with John.

The next morning didn't work out well for any of them. Pete and Stu couldn't get rid of their birds. They wanted to spend all day with the lads, but they weren't interested now they'd had their way. Eventually, after many 'I'll see you tonight' type comments, they left. John was still curled up naked with his girl, breathing softly. Paul was awake, trying to avoid talking to anybody, still embarrassed from last night. Paul felt the bed move, and heard a thud on the floor, followed by a groan. George had woke up, and by the sounds of it had an almighty headache. He guessed the lads would be comparing the time they had last night, so he was going to look after George. He dropped off his bunk, narrowly avoiding George's head. He sat down on the floor next to George's head. He rubbed George's forehead, which was ice cold, but drenched in sweat.

'You okay Georgie? Bad head?' Pauls queried, not liking seeing his friend in pain.

'Hmm. Why is the room spinning. And why does my head feel like it is about to explode.' George said in a monotonous voice.

'Welcome to alcohol George. It's great at the time, but it sucks in the morning. You did drink the whole of Germany though, which doesn't help for your first time.' Paul explained.

'Who's the naked bird next to naked John?' George asked, sounding a lot more like himself.

'Dunno. But at least you were too out of your mind to hear the live porn show they put on at 3am' Paul complained.

'You heard them having sex?' George wondered, clearly still interested in the sex side of things.

'Unfortunately yes. Trust me Georgie, sex is overrated.'

'Did all of them get laid last night?' George said, beginning to sit up.

'Yep. Everyone but us mate. Thanks for getting so drunk and stopping me getting some.'

'Hey not my fault buddy. I thought I could handle it. How about tonight I don't get drunk and we find birds and keep them awake all night?'

'Talk about aiming high! It's your first time mate you won't last longer than 10 minutes!' Paul chuckled.

'Really? Stop making me scared Paul. I need this like you wouldn't believe.' George was almost begging Paul.

'Okay, fine. I will help you get some. But tomorrow night you are on your own, okay?'

'Deal. Thanks Paul, you're the best.' he leant in and gave Paul a hug, and then got up and went to get dressed. Just as George left the room, John awoke. He turned over and rubbed his eyes, before opening them and looking at Paul.

'Jesus, Paul I'm so so-'

'No, no it's fine. I was barely awake anyway. You weren't making that much noise.' Paul lied, badly.

'No Paul. I'm sorry. I should never have done this. It was stupid. I was wrong and I'm sorry. It won't happen again.'

Oh no need to worry, George is on the look-out for some tonight anyway so you might aswell' Paul smiled, clearly trying to hide the fact he was annoyed.

'Really? Our Georgie is finally going to lose it ay?' John asked, intrigued.

'Yeah, apparently. Setting his sights a little high though. Thinks he's going to last all night. And he's got a cracking hangover!' They both had a laugh. The girl next to John woke up.

'Hello Johnny' she said, in a German accent. 'Who's this?' she said, signalling to Paul.

'I'm sorry, we have to go out now, you're going to have to leave' John said, beginning to push her out of the bed.

'What? Johnny I am naked and there is a weird man on the floor in his panties' she complained.

'Oh god. Paul, look away, the Queen has to get dressed.' Paul did as he was told, and within minutes the girl was dressed and leaving. She passed Stu and Pete who were just coming back in. They stopped, and stared as she left.

'Jesus John! She was gorgeous!' Pete exclaimed.

'Meh. She's alright. Shit in bed though.' John moaned, lying back down. 'Our Georgie's planning to get some tonight'

'Really?' Stu and Pete shouted together. They all smiled, and Paul was about to say something until George came back in. They all looked at him with giant grins on their faces.

'What?' George asked, clearly worried. They all just looked away and laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, they were all up to pulling birds, Paul included. He wasn't going to be embarrassed by John again. Eventually Paul found a pretty brunette girl, who didn't speak much English. Luckily, after an hours worth of kisses, he asked her

'Do you wanna come back to mine?'. Luckily, she understood enough English to answer. She agreed, so Paul told her to wait outside and he went to find the lads. George, who he noticed first, was kissing some girl. Soon, he found the other three, also kissing girls. They all decided to leave together, each bringing a girl home. The walk back seemed a lot quicker than it had the night before, carrying George home. He seemed fully able to sort himself out tonight. Paul felt a little sense of achievement that George had found somebody, and he was so happy to be partially responsible for making it happen. They arrived back, and Paul and his girl, who he didnt know the name of, went in first. They jumped on the first bottom bunk, George jumping for the next one, Stu and Pete getting the same one they'd had last night. John came in, and realised he would have to take a top bunk, or the floor. He chose the bunk on top of Paul's, and helped his girl up the ladder before following quickly. Paul began kissing his girl, who asked if they could 'cuddle for a little while'. Paul didnt mind, he wanted to watch George anyway. It seemed all of them were watching George, who was getting down to business ASAP. The clothes were all on the floor, but they weren't doing anything yet. George, naked, got out of bed and whispered to Paul.

'Paul? Do I have to use a co-'

'Yes George. Now go, go have sex already!'

'Okay. Bye' He climbed back into bed and led on top of his girl. She was giggling a lot, and he was too. George looked up and noticed Paul, John, Pete and Stu watching him, so he pulled the covers up over their heads. They weren't quite big enough to cover their feet, but they covered what they needed to. Paul heard the familiar sound of a ripping condom packet, and then saw the discarded packet end up on the floor. George was about to lose his virginity. His best friend was just about to lose his virginity. Paul was so proud. He watched as the first thrust happened, and he almost teared up. George had been waiting for this for ages now, and on the second night in Germany it had finally happened. Paul was suprised how much he was enjoying it for his first time. His first time was awful. He'd lasted about a minute, and had aquired the nickname 'Minute McCartney'. George had been going for ages, and his girl seemed to be absolutely loving it. Paul was cringing at how much he was grunting though. It was quite embarrassing. Eventaully, everything was over, and he, John, Stu and Pete cheered. He could tell George had enjoyed it as when the covers came down he was smiling from ear to ear.

Paul hadn't realised that he'd turned his back on his girl, who had now began rubbing his back, sending shivers down his spine. He was ready for this. He had missed out last night, and definately wasn't tonight. He turned his body around, and began kissing this girl with so much force they were sliding off the other side of the bed. He caught her, and gazed deep into her eyes. God, she was pretty. He could feel the bed jerking occasionally when John and his bird were wriggling. _Forget John,_ he thought to himself. _Look what you've got to play with_. John was chuckling, and he could hear the bed creaking awfully across the room. He heard the condom wrapper from the bunk above drop down, and the bed started moving at a perfect rhythm. His girl seemed to like the foreplay much better, and they spent an hour getting themselves ready. By the time they were happy to start, John and his girl had finished, ending with a large grunt and ecstatic moan. Other than these two noises, John had been fairly quiet. After last night, Paul didn't intend to be. He removed his pants, the last item of clothing either of them had on, and threw them on the pile with John and his birds clothes. He walked across the room, having not planned in advance, to retrieve a condom from his bag. He looked up at John's bunk and saw two bodies wrapped around each other breathing softly. Since most people were asleep, he didnt feel the need to cover himself and the girl up.

'You alright darlin'?' He asked his girl quietly. She nodded, and signalled that she wanted to go on top. Paul obeyed, and opened his condom. He felt the slimy plastic before placing it on the top of his thumping hard dick. He rolled it down slowly, trying not to break it, following the directions he'd read over and over again on the box. There was more kissing, before Paul positioned the girl and entered her. He hadn't had sex in quite a long time, so this felt amazing. He decided to forget about the other two, and he began moaning loudly. The girl followed his lead, and soon the whole room was awake again. George was looking over his girl's shoulder intently, trying to pick up tips from the couple on the bed adjacent to him. Purposely, Paul made himself last a while. When his girl was reaching her climax, he felt the building need that was very familiar to him. He let the need build and build until it was too much for him, and he moaned very loudly. He finished with a hard thrust, and the girl flopped down on the bed next to him. They were both panting, clearly very well pleasured. Paul took off the condom slowly, and tied it (as stated on the packet) and threw it on the floor. The girl clearly wanted more, but Paul couldn't. He cuddled her from behind, and they slowly drifted to sleep, warm in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul awoke to John once again getting rid of his girl in a rude and abrupt way, with everybody else still asleep. His girl woke up, and mentioned something about home, getting dressed and leaving. John came and sat on his bed.

'Sound like you had fun last night Paulie!' John said, with a playful punch.

'You didn't, you two barely made a sound!' Paul replied cockily.

'Hey how did you know we even did it?' John chuckled.

'We're basically sharing a bed Johnny. I could feel you two moving.' They both looked over at George, who was now awake kissing his girl so passionately.

'Ay! Georgie! It's alright in the dark mate but we can see you two clearly now!' John teased.

'Shut up John. And you can stop laughing too Paul. You had us awake most of the night. Where's your bird gone John?' George said.

'Left a minute before you woke up I guess. Anyway, you two are still naked' he signalled at Paul and George. 'and you two are still asleep' he shouted over at Stu and Pete, who's girls seemed to have already left. George's girl made excuses before dressing and leaving, and George led on his bed smiling at the top bunk.

'God you look like the cat that got the cream Georgie. Were you that desperate to lose it?' Stu asked.

'No Stu. I wasn't desperate it's just... I've waited so long for that, and she... she blew my mind.' George replied.

'Did she actually blow you?' John asked, and Paul was reminded of John's obsession for oral sex.

'Well no. But we had sex Johnny. I had sex!' George did some kind of happy victory dance sat on his bed.

'Oh shut up, I heard you talking to Paul about whether or not you use a condom. Had me and my girl laughing you know.'

'I didn't know you when it was your first time though John. You could have easily have been just like me. Anyway, she definately came.' George bragged.

'Not as well as Paul's did! Did you lot hear them? You went on for a whole hour I reckon Paul!' Pete shouted.

'Well what can I say fellas? I'm just that good. I bet she'll come back for more too.' Paul said, purposely to make John jealous.

'Anyway ladies, we should get dressed. You lot are all naked. This should be funny.' John joked, watching them all climb out of bed butt naked to get their pants. To save George the embarrassment, Paul tossed him his boxers to put on under the covers. George smiled, probably not remembering they had all watched him having sex hours before.

Later that night, the same thing happened again, but this time, Paul and John didn't find anyone. George, Pete and Stu all had their birds and dragged them back to their beds. Paul and John just sat down on the edge of Paul's bunk.

'I haven't stopped thinking about what happened between us Paulie.' John finally whispered. Paul was taken aback by the whole situation, and didn't know how to react. He was about to say something when he felt John's soft lips pressed up against his. All of the old feelings he had tried to push away had returned in an instant. He kissed back, and they fell onto Paul's bed, kissing passionately.

'You have no idea how much I've wanted this' Paul finally managed to say.

'Oh me too. I've missed these lips.' John said, pulling his shirt off. Paul followed taking his own one off. After kissing for a few minutes, John's hand began to fiddle at Paul's belt buckle. Saving time, he whipped off his pants at the same time, leaving Paul fully exposed. He took off his own trousers, and then they were fully naked together. They both had rock hard dicks, and weren't losing any time grinding them together.

'Can I make love to you Paulie? I promise to be gentle.' John said, between kissing Paul's body. Paul hesitated. He knew it was going to really hurt, but he needed this. He'd be longing for this since that morning a few years ago. He nodded. John got up out of bed and retrieved something from his bag. It was some form of tube, and Paul recognised it as lube. John squirted some onto his hand before rubbing it up and down his length. Paul quivered at the sight, almost shaking in ecstasy.

'Are you sure you want this baby?' John made sure again.

'Yes John. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything before. John smiled and resumed the kissing. He led Paul flat on his back, lifting his legs up on his shoulders. He placed the tip of his dick at Paul's arsehole.

'You ready Paulie?' John asked. Paul nodded.

'Just go slowly okay?' this time it was John's turn to nod. Slowly, he pushed himself into Paul, seeing him wince at the pain. He stopped to check Paul was okay. He told him once again to be slow, and John obeyed. The tightness was actually hurting John aswell, but it was still really pleasurable. Paul looked as if he was about to cry as John pushed all the way in. John stopped to allow Paul's pain to go away, before thrusting deep into Paul. The pain was beginning to succomb to pleasure, and John began to speed up. Soon they were both moaning loudly, nearing their climaxes. They both came at the same time, John into Paul, and Paul all over his own stomach. John licked it up, and then pulled out of his friend. They fell asleep cuddling face to face, their breaths becoming one.


	11. Chapter 11

Sun was streaming through the window, beating down on Paul's skin. He felt the warmth, and began to open his eyes. He felt somebody cuddling him, and then he remembered everything. The kissing, the hugging and the...

'Paulie?' John whispered. 'You awake?' Paul nodded.

'Nobody else is awake. You should probably sneak out while you can' Paul explained, pretending to regret what they had done.

'Yeah, maybe. But before I go...' He flipped Paul over and kissed him passionately. They heard George groaning and sprung apart. John dived up his ladder and pretended to be asleep. Paul did the same, avoiding the humiliation of being caught with a man. He heard George murmering to his bird, and then the sound of clothes being pulled on. Paul opened his eyes slightly and caught a brief glimpse of a semi naked girl and a fully naked George. He smiled to himself, not quite knowing what he was happier to have seen. George was gorgeous for a 17 year old. And the bird was pretty fit too. But George...

No. George was like a brother to him. And he and John were kind of dating. Well, they were doing other stuff, not exactly dating. George walked his girl to the door, still naked. As the door closed, John shouted at George.

'God George we know you're new to this but you could at least cover your stuff. We don't need to see that first thing in the morning.' George covered his stuff badly with his hands, and walked back to his bunk, covering himself with his duvet.

'Oi Stu! Pete! Wake up! And you Paul!' John shouted. Everyone groaned. Stu and Pete's girls had left during the night again, so they were alone.

'Shut up John! Just because you didn't get laid last night! Leave us to sleep we were up most of the night!' Stu shouted.

'I dunno, both of them sounded like they were getting some last night. They were both grunting enough' George mentioned. Paul's face stiffened, not knowing what to say.

'Well I'm sorry buddy but with all the sex going on in here, you can't expect me not to get a throbber! And why should I miss out on the pleasure just because there's no bird?' John lied, very believably.

'Woah too much information mate. We don't want to know about you touching yourself. And don't you even start Paul. Too. Much. Information.' Pete said. 'Anyway, are we all naked again? I'm sick of looking at all your dicks in the morning.'

'Just because you're jealous of mine.' John joked, getting out of bed and doing a naked dance, leaving everybody laughing hysterically. Paul felt a throbbing between his legs and turned away from everyone else. He was so tired. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. John wandered over to his bed, noticing his lover was asleep. He looked so peaceful. They needed to go rehearse, but John couldn't bear to wake him. He stroked Paul's foreheard gently and headed out of the room, leaving Paul alone asleep. The second the door closed, Paul's eyes sprung open. He wasn't asleep, he just couldn't face John. What they had done... it was illegal. In many countries. But it had felt... it had felt perfect. Better than any girl he'd had before. Probably better than any girl he would have. _I need to get over him._ Paul thought to himself. But what if he couldn't? What if he actually was in love with John, and it wasn't just lust. But it did feel like lust. Paul McCartney didn't fall in love. He shagged girls for fun. And guys...

No. Not guys. Girls. He wasn't gay.

But was he...

No. He couldn't be. He liked women too much.

But he liked John more...

He fell back to sleep, worrying about what was going on in his messed up head.


	12. Chapter 12

'Paulie. Paulie, wake up, we've got a show to do!' John almost shouted, shaking Paul's shoulder gently.

'Shit! How long do I have?' Paul asked, sitting up abruptly. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the light.

'About 20 minutes. Hurry mate! We don't want to keep ze Germans vaiting!' John exclaimed.

'John, can you look away? I'm still naked.' Paul asked, blushing with embarrassment.

'Paul. I've seen you naked. I've had your dick in my mouth. I've had my dick up your arse. Seeing you naked doesn't really matter anymore.' John said, bluntly. He stared intently at Paul, as he stood up and looked for his pants. John looked at his arse, remembering last night. Oh god, last night. That was the best night of his existence. Paul's arse was just so... tight. Paul spun round.

'John... I-' Paul started.

'No, Paul. Last night, was amazing. You blew my mind. You were just so perfect Paul. And I think I'm falling for you. And I know thats crazy, because it's been ages since we last did anything, but last night brought all those feeling back. And I don't want to be with another girl again. I want you Paul. And just you. You complete me.' John was tearing up, so decided to stop.

'John. Last night was amazing, but what we did was illegal. And if we got caught-'

'We wouldn't Paulie. We're too careful. We're not going to have violent anal sex in public are we!'

'Shh! Someone might hear you. John. I can't deal with the stress. And you have Cynthia back home, and she's nice. I can't do this to her. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore.' John stormed out, clearly in tears. Paul didn't try to stop him. He couldn't. He continued to get ready, and headed for the club.

When he got there, John greeted him as he always did- with a smile and a wave. Paul was taken aback. _They had just argued. What was he doing. _Paul rushed up to the stage, and picked up his guitar. He, was just in time to play the first song. And the second song. And the third song... And then next 4 hours of songs. The crowd was loving it though, even if his head wasn't in it tonight. Through the crowd, he spotted another pretty brunette, who waved at him. Not being able to wave back, he smiled, and nodded. John spotted him, and felt a surge of jealousy. _Paul was his. _The brunette didn't stand a chance. But they kept sharing flirty glances throughout the rest of the set. As soon as the set was over, Paul dived off stage and found the brunette. They sat at the bar, talking for hours. John had found a pretty-ish girl, and planned to get his way tonight. Paul didn't even seem to care. He had his tongue down this brunette's throat, and then they headed for the door. George followed, with a really pretty bird. Stu and Pete were nowhere to be seen.

'You wanna come back to mine darling?' John asked the bird he was with. She replied with a kiss. John smiled, and led her to the door. When they reached the room, the three bottom bunks were taken, so John led the girl to the top bunk above Paul. He helped her up, and had a really devious plan. He went over to Paul's bag, where he knew the condoms were. He pulled out the farmiliar box he had stolen from twice, and tucked it in his pocket. Wandering back to his bed, he thought about George. He couldn't ruin it for him too. George hadn't done anything. He reached into the box, and tossed a condom at George. God, they were getting hot under there. They werent even having sex yet but the girl was loving it. He'd have to talk with George tomorrow. He climbed up the ladder to his awaiting bird, just as Paul was leaving his bed. He was clearly going for a condom. _Good luck finding one, Paulie! _He began kissing his girl passionately, rubbing down her body. He heard a familiar voice across the room shout

'Fuck!' and wander back to bed. He could hear Paul having awkward conversation with the girl he was with.

'There aren't any left!' Paul whispered.

'Don't worry, I'm protected anyway!' The girl mentioned. Shit, he hadn't thought of that. He heard lots of grunting, and then the bed started to shake. The girl he was with seemed very taken aback by this, obviously not used to sleeping with someone in the same room as someone else. John comforted her, and slowly removed her top and bra. He let them drop to the floor, 'accidentally' letting the bra land on the bed beneath. John whipped off his own t-shirt and trousers, as his girls jeans came off. All that was between him and this beautiful girl was a thong and a thin pair of boxers. After minutes of kissing, he slipped his hand under her pants. Exploring her, he slipped a finger inside of her. She moaned softly into his mouth. He slipped another finger inside her, and she moaned slightly louder into his mouth this time. He withdrew his hands, and slipped her panties off. She slipped his pants off in return, and kissed him from his mouth all the way to his groin area, where she was met with a 'throbber' as John would usually call his erection. She licked the tip, making John get all tingly. He grabbed her hair, and pushed her head further down his dick. He felt ready to go for it now, and pulled her back up to eye level. He gazed deeply into her eyes, before kissing her softly. He picked up the condom which had conveniently fell out of his pocket before he took off his trousers. The girl whipped it out of his hand, and tore it open with her teeth. Gosh that was hot to watch. She reached down to his 'throbber' and rolled the condom down gently. He kissed the girl softly, before getting her on top of him. Paul and his girl had obviously finished now, as the bed had stopped moving. _Forget Paul. _

He pushed his dick inside the girl, hearing her scream in ecstasy. She seemed to enjoy this a lot, judging by the 'Oh, John' and the 'Yeah' that she said repeatedly for the next half an hour. Eventually, she climaxed, screaming much loudly than she had done for the rest of the sex,which sent John over the edge. He came strongly, filling the condom in seconds. He pulled out, rolling the condom off and throwing it on the floor. He led his girl down on her side, and led behind her, wrappping his arms around her tightly, the way he had fallen asleep with Paul...


	13. Chapter 13

John awoke the next morning, a deep pang of regret in his stomach. His girl was gone, clearly not interested in seeing him again. Thank God. She was shit in bed anyway. He could hear Paul, breathing softly as he slept. It seemed very silent in the room, as everybody was peacefully asleep. Everybody but him. Because Paul had broken his heart yesterday, and he couldn't just disappear and never talk to Paul again. Paul was his best friend, his band member. Paul was everything to him, his whole life was meant to be spent with Paul, he feel it.

_Cynthia._

Shit, he'd totally forgotten about Cyn. His girlfriend back home. His first serious relationship with the most beautiful woman in Liverpool. He needed to see her again, needed to be with her. He needed to be back in Liverpool with his girlfriend.

_Fuck Paul._

Someone was stirring in the bed below, and John saw a brunette head of hair rising out of the bed. Okay, so she hadn't left during the night. Then, John realised. _That was my fucking bird. _

'Oi! You!' John shouted, waking everyone immediately. 'You shagged me last night! What you doing crawling out of his bed?' Paul jumped to her defence.

'Woah, John. This was my fault too. She just climbed down naked and my bird had left so we got to talking and-' He was interrupted.

'You can't just fuck a girl your best friend just fucked! How could you Paul? Do you fuck Cyn the minute I finish with her too?'

'No! Of course I don't! But that's different, she's your girlfriend. This is just some whore you met and shagged!' The girl cleared her throat, reminding them all that she was there, before leaving slowly. John found some discarded pants on his bed and threw them on. He leapt down his ladder and got in Paul's face.

'Did she suck you off? Did she make you feel really nice?' He said, breathing in Paul's face.

'Mate, I'm not discussing what I did with a bird with you. I don't get the big deal.'

'The deal is that I fucking love you James Paul McCartney. And I want to be with you, no matter how much you fuck me off!' John regretted what he said the second this words left his lips. _George, Pete and Stu were in the room. And they were wide awake, listening to the argument._

_'_What do you mean, you love him?' George asked. 'He's Paul.'

'Yeah, John. What the fuck did you just say?' Stu almost whispered, taken aback. Paul and John continually stared right into each others eyes, getting lost in the darkness.

'John!' Pete shouted. 'Paul! What the fuck is going on?'

'Um.' Paul started, not knowing what to say next. 'What John meant was-'

'What John meant was he loves you Paul. I miss being with you. I miss sleeping, cuddled up next to your warm back, or you cuddled up to mine. Every second I spend with you I feel like I'm flying. Everything makes sense when I'm with you. You make me feel so happy and warm and I feel like there's nothing I can't do when I'm with you. I know you love me too Paul you told me the first time we were together. You don't realise how much I need you Paulie.' John was on his knees now, clutching Paul's hand.

'Paul? What the fuck is going on? The first time you were _together_? What does that mean? Have you two... you know...' George said.

'Yes. We have George. I'm in love with this man and I don't care what you three think. I only care what _he _thinks.' John said, looking back at Paul. The room fell silent, and Paul opened his lips to speak, but couldn't find the words.

'John...' Paul's voice began in a whisper. 'John. I love you too. But this is _illegal_! We would get hung if we were found out. And now these three know we'd never stand a chance. I'm sorry John. Think of Cyn. She loves you.'

'Do you two actually think we'd grass you two up?' Pete piped up. 'You're our best mates. We aren't like that! If you two are in love then great, just don't shag when we're in the room again alright?'

'Again?' George asked.

'Oh my god Georgie, did you not here them the other night? They were clearly shagging.'

'You heard us?' Paul asked, getting very red.

'Yeah. My bird was sucking me off, not very good at it though so I had time to listen out for you guys. I knew you two didn't have birds, and I could see your silhouettes.' Pete explained.

'Oh shit. Were you ever going to tell us you knew?' John quizzed.

'No. I was just going to let you get on with it. Just don't do it again, yeah?' Paul and John nodded. Smiling at each other.

'What are you going to do about Cynthia, Johnny? She's perfect for you.' Paul asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

'No. You're perfect for me. I want to be with you Paul. Nobody else. I love you.' He leant in and kissed Paul. Paul's lips kissed back urgently, his hands gripping John's hair.

'Oh come on lads. We are still here you know!' Stu shouted. They pulled apart, and giggled like little schoolgirls.

'So, are you gay?' George asked. Both lads in question went bright red.

'Yeah. I think I am.' Paul admitted. John looked at him, amazed.

'But you both shagged girls?' George asked, clearly confused.

'I only did it to make 'im jealous' Paul said, leaning his head towards John. John smiled, and it was the beginning of their beautiful lives together.


End file.
